Yoake no aikō-ka (Amantes del amanecer)
by TherionLord
Summary: Derrotado y con sus poderes arrebatados por un nuevo enemigo koyou se encontrará en una situación bastante delicada...pero conseguirá salir de ella de la forma que menos esperaba... Por que antes que las órdenes o los deberes están los sentimientos... Y eso las chicas lo saben muy bien. Inspirado en el segundo opening de la serie FIGHT 4 REAL!.


Hola hola hola! Siento el GRAN parón que he tenido pero tengo otras cosas que atender (tengo una vida por asombrosa e increíble que parezca XD).

Bueno este fic sera un one shot inspirado en el segundo OP de strike the blood (últimamente me da por hacer fics de animes que apenas hay historias…) Bueno a lo que iba un nuevo enemigo al que vencer y un harem que le va a enseñar que ocurre si haces daño a "su chico" XD.

 _ **Recomiendo haber visto la serie entera si no quieres hacerte spoiler.**_

 _PD: Espero que la otra chica que mostraron en el ultimo capitulo además de reina (mogui creo que se llamaba?) sea hija de asagi y kojou :-D .Tanto ella como yukina de verdad se merecen eso. (Lo siento sayaka, la folie pero aunque es verdad que ambas me encantais tenéis gente encima XD)_

Y bueno paro ya de tonterías y opiniones:

 _ **Hanasanaide (No me sueltes nunca)**_

-" y este es el famoso cuarto progenitor al que tanto se temía?... Jajaja por favor solamente es un niño que no sabe lo que tiene…. -" decía un chico mirando altivamente al nombrado arrodillado y jadeando

-" La verdad esto habría sido una pérdida total de tiempo…. Pero gracias a ti he podido conseguir también los poderes de la famosa "bruja del vacío"... Natsuki chan… has empeorado con los años… Me has decepcionado…. -" decía mirando al lado de koyou a una chica de mas o menos su misma edad..

-"Holagor…. Maldito tramposo sigues con tus engaños y robos de poderes por lo que veo no?.. -"dijo la chica levantado la cabeza y mirándole desafiante…

-"Natsuki chan…. Le conoces? -" dijo koyou

-"Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames sensei? -"protestó la otra… -"si es un viejo conocido mio…. Un mago como yo pero sin ningún poder que usar… Por eso se le conoce como el mago zero… La única capacidad que tiene como has visto es absorber los poderes de los demás…-"

-" Y gracias a vosotros voy a conseguir mi objetivo tan cómodamente como solo sentarme a mirar el espectáculo… Bien empezemos por…. -" dijo parándose en seco y mirando alrededor… Tras la caída de un rayo se pudo ver dos figuras encapuchadas subidas en uno de los contenedores de transporte….

Now let me just take a count  
1,2,3, gotta fight "4 REAL"

Awaken my blood destiny ! Hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Itetsuku yamiyo mo osorenai  
Afuru omoi subete ga ima  
Bokura wo tsunagu

Wake up, run for fate, I know that you're the brave  
Must be focused on the bull's eye, flip flap, right  
It's time for you to get out from the where you used to sleep  
Awaken libido, yeah

-"Vaya veo que tenemos compañía …. -" dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos -"que pasa natsuki chan ya has llamado a otros para que te hagan el trabajo sucio como siempre? -"

Mis poderes los sigues teniendo tu ya se te ha olvidado? -"

-"Pero quienes son esos? -"pregunto koyou sorprendido por la repentina aparición..

-"Ara no les conoces?... Lo que puede hacer una capucha estos días… -"dijo la chica irónicamente..

Furueru ken wo nigirishimeta  
Ano toki boku wa...  
Tooku yureru akogare dake  
Mite ita koto kizuita nda

Urunda hitomi ni nijimu shizuku  
Nani wo inori matte ita no ?  
Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori ni  
Nani mo dekizu ni

Fue entonces cuando las capuchas cayeron al suelo y los tres pudieron ver el rostro de los recién llegados…. O mas bien de LAS recién llegadas….

... Dakedo ima nara  
Wakaru yo kono itami  
Tada no kizuato ja nakute (You really got to know)  
Sabitsuku unmei ni  
Tachi mukau kakugo wo kureta kara (Fight "4 REAL")

-"Vaya vaya… Hacia siglos que no veía esos símbolos… Así que la organización Rey León aun sigue en pie?... Que interesante… Aunque lo que no me esperaba es que ahora fuera una guardería…. Bueno por lo menos voy a poder divertirme… -"

Kono te wo tsukan de hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Bokura wa nakushita kazu dake  
Tsuyoku nareru yo (just forever)

-"Are Are… Tranquila pequeña no tan deprisa… dijo holagor evitando por poco la primera embestida de yukina… Guapas y fuertes que desperdicio… Me va a doler mucho destrozar esa cara bonita… No en realidad estoy bromeando … -"dijo parando un segundo ataque…-" si habéis venido solas sin ningún respaldo significa que tenéis miedo de perder a alguien …. Y dudo que sea natsuki me equivoco? -"dijo sonriendo con maldad...

Awaken my blood destiny !  
Uchinuku kaze  
Dare ni mo tomerarenai  
A thing to do for you !  
Kirameku gin no na de  
Afuru omoi subete wo ima  
Kimi ni sasage gou

-"No necesitamos a nadie para acabar con una escoria como tu! -" dijo sayaka _**(kirasaki es que yo me aprendí el nombre XD)**_ mientras saltaba de una plataforma a otra y disparaba una flecha con su arco que se dividía cada vez mas hasta formar una lluvia con ellas…

-"Oh… Que bonito truco… -" se burlaba el otro…

-"Deberías centrarte mas en vez de hablar tanto! -" grito yukina colándose por una abertura y golpeándole en un costado con magia lo que hizo que el otro retrocediera hasta donde caerían las flechas…. Una columna de luz azul se formó y luego el cielo empezó a diluviar flechas..

-"GYAAAAAA! -"grito el chico al ser alcanzado y lanzado después hasta otros contenedores mas atrás...

The bodies never die but the pains ever last  
The fate, nobody knows but the dream, everybody chases  
Furikazashi ta her spear, beautiful deep blue  
Whatever happens gotta save the thing you love

Me wo hosomete warau kuse ga  
Itoshiku natte  
Doko ni ite mo nani wo shite mo  
Onaji kage wo sagashite ita

-"Vale puede que os haya subestimado un poco -" dijo holagor gruñendo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo… Pero no me volveréis a pillar con la guardia baja…. Y además solo con eso no conseguirles derrotarle….pero vuestros poderes si que me podrían servir de apoyo con lo que ya tengo….así que…. -" dijo abalanzándose sobre las chicas cuando….

Hiroi sora e habamu kabe ga  
Tsumetai asa tsurete kite mo  
Mune wo tataku shindou dake  
Atsuku nokotta

-"Que diablos?!... -" dijo esquivando hacia atrás de nuevo -"que clase de truco es este ahora?!... -"grito mientras hacia pedazos el animal que había saltado a por él -"Datos?!... Que narices esta ocurriendo?!... -"

... Dakara ima koso  
Wakaru yo kono chikara  
Mezameta koro yori motto (You really got to know)  
Kono te de sono karada  
Dakitometai kimi no tame ni tada... (Fight "4 REAL")

-"Se llaman clutters -" dijo una voz por detrás -"virus materializados ….. Y son de bastante ayuda la verdad…. -" dijo la chica que hablaba avanzando hacia delante permitiendo ver quien era…

-"Asagi?!... -"dijeron a la vez kojou y sin creerselo aun… -"Que haces aquí?!...

-"Bueno estoy un poco harta de que siempre se me deje al margen de todo….. Así que esta vez voy a pasar mas a la acción… -" dijo la chica sonriendo mientras hacia surgir con las manos unas pantallas digitales de las que surguian todo tipo de animales hechos datos…

-"Tks…. Pero cuantas mas hay escondidas?... -" dijo el chico empezando a perder la paciencia

-"No te preocupes querido…. -" dijo una cuarta voz desde otro de los contenedores…. -" Tal como ha dicho sayaka nosotras nos bastamos para enseñarte lo que ocurre si nos enfadas de verdad!... -"

Kasanete kita yume tsuranuiteku  
Tashika na hikari sagasou  
Mabushii hibana wo chirashite  
Nando mo deau (just forever)

El chico no tenia un segundo para respirar ni acercarse a ninguna debido al ataque sin fisuras de la pelimiel….

Awaken my blood destiny ! Kimi ga kureta  
Shirazu ni ita yasashi sa  
A thing to do for you.  
Ta no dare demo naku  
Tatta hitotsu te ni iretai  
Kimi to genjitsu wo...

-"Que ocurre? Ya te has cansado?... -" dijo cuando vio que la chica paró

-"No es solo que no quiero acaparar toda la atención… -" dijo mientras seguía sonriendo

Cuando quiso darse cuenta el chico tenia a la albina justo enfrente suya atacándole con una pistola….

-"Gyaaaaaa!... -"grito de nuevo mientras el rayo sagrado del arma le empujaba hacia atrás de nuevo….

Fight for the right, you never be afraid, hey  
Fight for the right, just beat them right now  
Fight or flight, so primitive rute  
You just burn it, just burn it, with fire  
They think that you still let your lions sleep inside you  
Nara girigiri tame tara zen tama hitoshi hou attou teki juurin  
Now you make it and take it  
No you're not the who wants to fake it  
I know that you gotta mei  
This is your reality

-"SE ACABO! -" grito saliendo propulsado hacia delante… -"ME HE HARTADO DE JUGAR CON VOSTRAS! VOY A CONVERTIROS A TODAS EN POLVO! -" gritaba fuera de si mientras el brazo se le ponía dorado y lo alzaba -"REGULUS AURUM! -"

… -"Que?!... -" dijo sin creerse lo que pasaba….. -"Que ocurre?!... Por que no puedo invocarlo?!... Con los poderes de ese vampiro en mi debería poder usarlos sin problema….

-"Ah si…. Se me olvido decirte una cosa…. -" dijo asagi tomando la palabra…. -" como virus que son y al estar materializados como seres vivos pueden infectar a otros por heridas u otros métodos… -"

-"¡!... El chico se miró el brazo donde efectivamente tenia un par de zarpazos que tenían un aspecto como si fueran virtuales…

-"Y por ello -" siguió la chica -" su poder no solo se limita s estorbar como habras pensado al principio…. Sino que también anulan los poderes y habilidades de quien infectan!... -"dijo la chica lanzándose al frente….

Motometa kazu dake surinuketeku  
Yuragu sekai no sadame  
Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wa  
Mitsume tsuzukete

-"Lo que significa que ahora están tan débil como un bebe! -" dijo golpeándole con una patada que hizo retrocederle…. -"Maldita bruja…. -"

-"La folie san! -"

Awaken my blood destiny ! Negau koto mo  
Wasurete ita kinou ni  
A thing to do for you.  
Se wo mukete ike tara  
Nijimu yami mo subete ga hora...  
Inochi moyasu yo  
(Got to fight "4 REAL")

Sin poder hacer nada para atacar o defenderse holagor sólo podía recibir uno tras otro los ataques de la albina…

-"Sayaka tuyo! -"

Tsunai da kono te wo hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wa  
Soba ni aru kara

Haciendo honor a su titulo de "bailarina de guerra" la castaña se podía decir que estaba "bailando" mientras asestaba un golpe tras otro con su espada

-"Yukina! -"

(So now awaken my blood destiny !)  
Awaken my blood destiny !  
Uchinuku kaze  
Arata na ashita e sasou

A thing to do for you !  
Kirameku gin no na de  
Itsuru omoi subete wo ima  
Mirai e tsunagou  
(Got to fight "4 REAL")

Recitando el conjuro de su lanza _**(lo siento no me se exactamente lo que dice….)**_ la chica se lanzo sobre el mago atravesándolo

-"No…. No puedo ser derrotado por cuatro niñas…. no ahora que tengo estos poderes… NO PODEIS! ….-" grito antes de ser borrado por la energía de la lanza de la chica….

Acto seguido salieron dos estelas de luz que se dirigieron a koyou y natsuki

-"Debo admitir que ha sido impresionante… -" dijo la bruja mirando al cuarteto de chicas

Los otros dos chicos seguían mudos sin saber que decir….

Koyou solo pudo pensar en una cosa…. -"a partir de ahora tendría mucho mas cuidado de no hacer enfadar a ninguna de ellas…. O puede que ni siquiera sus poderes pudieran salvarlo….

 _ **OWARI DESU :-)**_

 _ **(THE END.)**_

 _ **Si vale me he sacado completamente de la manga la habilidad de asagi…. Pero dado que es mi favorita no la iba a dejar sin salir… Asi que me he valido de su más que merecido titulo de "ciberreina" para ponerle estas habilidades.**_

 _ **Puede que mas adelante haga otro fic centrandome en estos dos y haciendo que la chica se entere de la verdad sobre koyou (ignoro si en el manga lo sabe pero dado que en el anime es la única que no pues yo me encargaré de eso XD**_

 _ **Hasta entonces….**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
